


Hands on experience with Natasha

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Taste like freedom, Teasing, natashas a great teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: do you take requests and if you do can i make a smut request, can you do a smut were the reader is a virgin and other than the basics she (the reader) doesn't know anything about sex and natasha guides the reader through the experience and takes her virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands on experience with Natasha

Oh my gosh this is so humiliating I really hope no one comes home and hears moans. That would be embarrassing. I can't believe I've resorted to watching porn to learn about sex. I mean of course I knew the basics from what my friends have told me. Butthey painted an awkward picture of it and well that why I'm 24 year old virgin. Ive come close to doing it with previous boyfriends but they always ended up being assholes. Right now I'm trying to comprehend how a girl can have both her legs around her own neck as the guy is fucking her. It looks painful.

"Y/n are you here? I came back early from the mission. Are you here alone?" I heard Natasha's voice from the other side of the door. I got so startled that I accidentally raised the volume of my laptop. A woman's moan boomed from the speakers and I froze when I saw Natasha walking in. "Well well well, who would of thought little y/n watches porn" Natasha teased as she sat beside me on the bed and took the laptop from me. "Wow you're into some interesting stuff, I can't even do that" Natasha raised one eyebrow.

"I . . . I was just"

"You don't have to explain yourself we all gotta get off sometimes."

"I was just trying to learn about sex and I thought maybe if I watched a porn video I would learn something" I wanted to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

"Learn? Wait are you"

"Yeah Nat I'm a virgin, you can officially laugh now" I tried to hide my face but Natasha stopped me.

"You don't have to be embarrassed y/n it's actually sweet. You know cap's still a virgin right, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I gave her a puzzling look. "Don't give me that look everyone can tell he has a massive crush on you" my eyes went wide "oh shit you really didn't know ! ! ! ! Hahahaha surprise he does"

"Really ? Great this makes things even more complicated for me because if we do end up dating and he wants to have sex" "you will" Natasha interrupted "ok when do I want to be able to please him without looking like a dumbass"

"You won't, uh do you want me to show you what you could do? We can keep it between so cap won't get jealous" Natasha offered with a little smirk.

"Uhh ok but how are you going to show me?"

"Hold on" Natasha rushed out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a sex toy. "This is a strap-on we'll use this. But first let's set the mood, you don't want to have sex with someone if the mood is off." Natasha set the strap-on and laptop on a chair by the bed before sitting in front of me. "Ok to set the mood you have to start off by kissing. You have kissed before right?" I nodded my head Natasha inched closer to me "ok let me see if you need improvement in that department" Natasha leaned in and kissed me. Her lips felt so soft against mine, that caused me grab the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. I felt her smiling as she slipped her tongue in my mouth and began to slide her hand up my shirt. "You my dear have no problem in the kissing department that's for sure. Steve's going to go nuts. Now let me put this on" Natasha got up and started to take her pants and underwear on so she should could put on the strap-on. I moved myself so I was sitting on the edge of the bed and Natasha stood in front of me.

"What should I do ?"

"You start off my peppering kisses all over the cock. Go on" I held the fake penis in my hand and started to leave kisses all over it. "Now take the tip in your mouth and suck on it, Steve will lose his shit trust me"

"Like this" I then took it in my mouth and started sucking cautiously.

"Suck a little harder. Don't be afraid to get a little rough, his cock isn't made of glass. Just don't bite it, guys don't like that" I chuckled before I started sucking harder. "Now take more of him in your mouth and pump what you can't fit in your mouth. Don't feel bad if you can't fit all of him in your mouth, you shouldn't push yourself." I took more in my mouth and stopped when I couldn't fit anymore in my mouth. I pulled back and took it back in, soon I started bobbing my head. Natasha tangled her fingers in my hair, I looked up at her and saw her smiling.

"Like that y/n oh Steve is going to be at your mercy every time you go down on him. Ok I have a question, do you want to be a virgin when you have sex with Steve?" I shook my head no. "Ok because I think you might scare him when he enters you for the first time."

"What do you mean" I started to get nervous. Natasha kneeled down and looked me in the eyes.

"Oh sweetie it's ok, it only hurts the first time and only for a few minutes. Please relax, do you still what to do it?" I nodded my head

"I would rather be in pain in front of you instead of him." She nodded and pecked my lips.

"I need to get you ready for it ok? Make sure you are nice and wet before he enters you, it's painful when you're not wet. Take off your pants and underwear and lay back on the bed."

"Should I take off my shirt and bra?"

"If you want to" once I was laying completely naked on the bed I noticed Natasha staring at me. "Wow your gorgeous" she started to kiss her way up my legs, biting my hip bone before making her way up my stomach. She began tracing my nipple with her tongue before taking it in her mouth. Closing my eyes I started to enjoy her lips on my nipple and feeling her hand running up and down my pussy. Natasha switched nipples as she inserted a finger inside me. "Mmm I actually don't think you need prep, you're already soaked. I'm just going to have a quick taste" Natasha slid down so she was in front of my pussy and gave one long lick before she started sucking on my clit.

"Nat ahh that feels good " I began playing with my nipple.

"Make sure Steve does this, he might die when realizes how good you taste. I'm going to add a second finger in you to stretch you out ok" I just nodded. I felt a little uncomfortable but eased up as time went on. "Ok well I feel like you are ready. Are you ready?" Natasha sat up

"Yes"

"Ok well I think the best position is you on top. That way you can go at your pace, so come over here and hover the dildo" she patted her lap and I did what she said . "Ok now slowly sink down. If you go too fast you will hurt yourself" I slowly sank down but stopped when I felt a sharp pain. I looked at Natasha scared. "It's ok y/n look at me" I looked up "it's ok the pain is only temporary just go all the way down and we can wait till you're ok to continue." I nodded and continued to sink down as tears were streaming down my face. Natasha being a sweetheart kissed my lips trying to distract me until I was all the way down. We stayed still for what felt like hours until I felt more at ease and started rocking my hips. Natasha pulled away and smiled as she raised my hips before letting me sink back down.

"Oh Nat" i copied what she did as I started removing her shirt and bra in the process. My lips attached themselves to her nipple as she was holding onto my ass, encouraging me to move faster. "This feel so good Nat fuck"

"I told you sweetie, you look so hot, now cum for me" Natasha started playing with my clit until I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach.

"Nat I think-"

"You're about to cum y/n, cum for me" she started moving my hips faster until I let out an inhuman noise.

"Ahhh Nat ! ! ! !" I let my orgasm wash over me.

"Oh sweetie you look so hot when you cum" gradually I slowed down until I was no longer moving. I carefully got off Natasha and laid down on my bed.

"That was amazing Nat, you're a great teacher" earning a smile from her.

"Well you're an amazing student. Is it ok if I leave." I nodded yes and Natasha bent down and kissed me before she started putting her close back on "see you tomorrow"

"Bye Nat"

*the next day*

Walking into the kitchen I spot Steve wearing a suit and holding flowers.

"Steve?"

"Y/n I wanted to ask you something. You can say no but I just wanted to ask you out on date. I've liked you for so long and Sam told me I should man up and ask you. So will you go on a date" Steve sounded nervous.

"Yes" I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Just then Natasha walked in.

"Well well well you finally did it Rogers ? I'm proud of you y/n is a very special girl, you better not break her heart. I'm might just have to kick your ass" Natasha threaten before walking away.

*three months later*

"Wow y/n you were amazing. The things you did with your tongue was just wow." Steve beamed with happiness. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you ? Sorry if I did it was my first time and I guess I don't know my own strength" Steve asked the morning after we had our first time together.

"You were perfect Steve, you didn't hurt me at all but I am hungry let's go eat breakfast ."

"Do we have to ? I want to stay in bed with you all day" Steve started teasing my clit.

"Yes, I'm hungry but after we eat we can come back and continue" I got up and pulled him with me. Making our way into the kitchen Tony, Clint, Sam and Bucky started whistling causing me to hide my face against Steve's chest.

"Woohoo y/n finally deflowered our little capsical. Did you taste his cum? What did it taste like? Oh I bet it tasted like freedom ! ! !" Tony laughed while saying it, causing everyone to laugh as well.

"That's enough Tony, it's none of your business, lets go get your food so we can go back to the room." Before I made my way to the kitchen Natasha pulled me aside. I nodded to steve to go ahead.

"Did you do what I taught you"

"Yeah"

"And?"

"Mind blowing, I had to drag him out of the bedroom. Thanks again" she gave me a wicked grin

"You're oh so very welcome"

"Y/n come on I got us food" Steve showed up with scrambled eggs and toast.

"Damn Steve pace yourself you might be a super soldier but y/n isn't" Bucky laughed at his friends as he eagerly made his way towards his room. 


End file.
